


Our's is a Tragedy Written Backstage

by Bastetmoon



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambarussa up to no good, Cousin Incest, Curvo knows too much, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild slash, Russingon, Secret Relationship, babysitters for life, brotherly teasing, drama is unavoidable, making out in the garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastetmoon/pseuds/Bastetmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason no family event can be completely drama free, especially not for the house of Feanor. Maedhros is worried. The twins are up to trouble. And as usual Curvo knows too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our's is a Tragedy Written Backstage

Music swirled through the gardens, light and tinkling. In the silver light of Telperian guests meandered down the many pathways, occasionally stopping to talk with someone they knew or take refreshments from one of the servers.

 Carnistir fidgeted, picking at the collar of his gold trimmed formal robes. “I can’t believe we have to sit through a whole evening of this.”

  “Stop being so morose would you? Have fun, dance with someone!” Tyelcormo crossed his arms, eyes scanning the crowd anxiously.

  Carnistir harrumphed.

  “Oh right! I forgot, no one wants to dance with a dour spoilsport like you!” Tyelko’s voice was overly loud and a few passing guests glanced over.

  “You two bicker like old geese.” Curvo—who was lounging on a nearby stone bench—observed.

  Maitimo ran one hand distractedly through his coper hair. His siblings had been wild enough as youngsters, but now they were fully grown they had surprised everyone and proven to be a good deal more troublesome.  True they ran off less, but the probability of verbal—and when Tyelko and Moryo were concerned physical—sparring matches seemed to have increased alarmingly.

  The sounds of his brothers bickering faded into background noise as he scanned the crowd again. Artanis was chatting with Aikanaro by the swan fountain, and not far away he spotted Findarato dancing with Amarië. He even though he saw auntÍrimë over by the musicians. The Nolofinweions were, however, notably absent.

 He inhaled deep, the crisp autumn air somehow reinvigorating. It truly was a beautiful night, Varda’s stars shining brightly in the cloudless sky.

   “Nelyo! There you are!” He glanced over to their mother rushing down the path. She had a twin firmly in each hand, something neither of them looked pleased about. She stopped in front of them, slightly out of breath. “Enjoying the evening?”

  “I’m surprised there hasn’t been a fight yet.”

  “Nonsense.” She smoothed the front of her silvery gown. “Your father knows better than to make a scene in front of all his guests.”

That was debatable. Everyone knew their father’s temper ran hot, especially where his stepmother and half-siblings were concerned.

 “Anyways I was hoping you could watch them for a bit.” She pushed the Ambarussa forward, “I wouldn’t ask but I really can’t watch them every second and we can’t have them pushing anyone else into a fountain.”

The twins grinned at each other, and Maitimo cursed inwardly. Carnistir was not so discreet and groaned loudly at the prospect of babysitting the twins for the evening.

“Thank you, try to keep them out of trouble.” Nerdanel smiled serenely, scanning her six sons. _A task easier said than done._ Maitimo thought. “Try to enjoy yourself Moryo, and Tyelko no frightening guests with that dog of yours. Atarinke weren’t you bringing someone?” A curt nod was the only response. “Never mind, just all of you behave.” Their mother turned on her heal, hurrying back the way she had come.

“The way she speaks to us you’d think we were just out of the nursery.” Maitimo jumped as Makalaure materialized at his side. “I saw you all and I figured you would need help with these two.” He gestured vaguely at the Ambarussa who were having a mock fist fight with Tyelko.

“Thanks. And I’m not surprised, we might be older but we still give her and father as much grief as we ever did as children.”

“Well never mind them.” Makalaure shrugged. “I’m more interested with who our darling younger brother has invited as is guest? A nis I presume? Though I suppose it could be a ner…” He stared pointedly at Curvo.

“Of course it’s a nis.” His eyes narrowed, though his voice remained level. “Anyways you invited someone too Tyelko? Who was it again?”

“Some friend of Nerwen.” Tyelcormo gestured vaguely to a short Teleri girl who was talking with Artanis, “But there’s no way you’re getting out of the question that easily. Who is she?”

By now they were all listening, even the twins who had perked up their ears.

“That’s none of your business.” It was hard to tell in the semi-darkness but Maitimo was almost sure there was a dark flush rising in his brother’s cheeks.

Carnistir apparently spotted it too. “You’re blushing Curvo, this must be some special nis. When are you going to introduce her to the family?”

“Nonsense! He’s probably making her up.” Tyelcormo laughed.

“Like you would know.” Curvo spat back nastily, “At least I don’t bring a different nis to every festivity just to make Irissë jealous.”

Makalaure clearly sensed the danger and tried to steer the conversation away from calamity. “When is she getting here Curvo?”

“Later.” He waved a hand dismissively.

“And you still won’t give us a name?” Tyelko wheedled.

“No.”

“Honestly the way you carry on in secrecy, it’ll make us wonder if she exists at all.” Maitimo’s tone was jovial, but Curvo stiffened, springing up from the bench.

“I choose to be discrete with my personal life, something the rest of you might take note of.” He crossed his arms, “Spending every waking moment with our cousin and sneaking home at indecent hours of the night, people will start to talk Nelyo.”

Curvo regarded the lot of them coolly, allowing his words to sink in then stalked off, no doubt in search of their father or the other smiths. Maitimo’s cheeks burned at his brother’s accusation.

“Don’t listen to him,” Makalaure's expression was sympathetic, “Curvo doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

Maitmo’s heart twinged painfully. _He knows more than you would think brother._

They stood watching the partygoers for a few minutes, occasionally glancing at the twins to make sure they hadn’t run off. Jeweled lanterns had been hung from the bows of the trees, giving the whole party a rather ethereal glow.

“I think I see Irissë, Tyelko.” Makalaure observed after a bit, pointing. “Wearing white as usual.”

If Irissë was here that meant her sibling would be also. Maitimo craned his neck for a glimpse of Findekano’s dark braids.

“I should go.” Tyelcormo took off, winding between people in the direction his brother had gestured. Carnistir also muttered something about being needed elsewhere, and slouched off.

Makalaure frowned as he watched Tyelko pushing his way through the crowd. “I doubt he’ll ever stop chasing her.”

“Probably not, Tyelko’s incorrigible and Irissë likes the attention.” Maitimo kept his voice lowered, despite the fact that the twins seemed to have engaged themselves digging under one of the rose bushes. “I thought you were going to be performing tonight Kana?”

“I will later.” Makalaure’s eyes were scanning the party.

“Is Illindë coming tonight?”

He shook his head. “She’s working on a piece and needs to concentrate. Our family gatherings aren’t exactly conducive to peace and quiet.” They laughed. It was true, normal was not the norm in their family. “Besides I’m sure she doesn’t want to repeat last times incident.” Their laughter intensified as they recalled the result of the twin’s last prank. The hedges on the west side of the house still had an indentation in them.

Maitimo’s chuckle died in his throat as he caught a glimpse of a black haired head through the crowd, gold twined braids catching the light.

 “I think I see Findekano,” he glanced apologetically at Makalaure. “Would you mind watching the Ambarussa for a little bit?”

  “Of course not, take as long as you like. If I get tired of them I’ll just hoist them off on Tyelko.” He smiled sadly and put one hand on his brother’s arm. “Just don’t let father catch you Nelyo.”

  Maitimo frowned. That was the last thing he intended to do. “Thank you.” He sprinted off into the crowd.

 

* * *

 

                Laying in the soft grass, watching the silver light of Telperion become mingled with the gold of Laurelin Maitimo let his mind wander dazedly. Somewhere the party was still going on—the sound of music and chatter just audible of the splash of a nearby fountain—but this stretch of garden was so secluded they might as well have been in another world.

   Next to his Findekano sighed, twining their fingers together, “This is perfect, if wish we could just stay here forever.”

   Maitimo rolled over, so that he was looking down into Finno’s grey eyes. “Who’s the sappy one now?”

                “Don’t pretend you’re any better than me Nelyo.” He grinned crookedly, grabbing a fistful of Maitimo’s shirt and pulling him down for a long kiss that tasted of wine and desire. 

   “You’re right.” Maitimo admitted when they finally broke apart. “I’m probably worse.”

   “To be fair that’s only when you’re drunk.”

   “I am not drunk!” He flopped back onto the grass next to Finno. “Okay…maybe a little, but so are you.”

    Findekano laughed, one hand toying with the hem of Maitimo’s under tunic. “What can I say? Your family has good taste in wine.”

   “Hmmm?” He fiddled with one of Finno’s braids as hands slid up under the fabric of his shirt. It was a warm night but Matimo had gooseflesh. “This is nice.”

    “What is?”

    “Just lying here, the two of us, like we don’t have to hide from anyone. I hate pretending about everything, like we’re actors or something.”

    Findekano shifted, propping himself up on his elbows. “What’s wrong Nelyo?”

    “What do you mean?” He pulled Kano’s hand towards him, tracing his lips up the pale arm. He jerked it back.

    “I can tell something’s wrong. What is it?”

    Maitimo groaned and buried his head in his hands, messy curls falling all around his face. “Curvo knows.”

     “What?!”

     He looked over miserably. “I don’t know how…what are we going to do?”

     “Nothing.”  Findekano’s voice was quiet. “There’s nothing we _can_ do.”

     “But what if he tells my father, or yours.”

     “Let’s hope he does.”

  _You don’t know Curvo like I do._

“Hmmm,” Findekano leaned over, hands tangling in the copper curls. “It’ll be okay.” Maitimo sat up, one arm wrapping around his cousins neck, the other around his waist. Finno’s fingers pulled the shirt upwards, over Nelyo’s head. Hot lips traced a line down his stomach.

Maitimo moaned. “Someone could find us.”

“Who cares?” Finno’s lips went lower and Maitimo’s head tipped backwards. His fingers scrabbled at the loose fabric of the younger ner’s robes. The night suddenly seemed too hot, far better to be free of their restrictive garments. “Mmmm Russandol.”

All of a sudden Maitimo let go, falling back into the grass, scrabbling for his clothes.

“What? What is it?” Finno’s eyes were wide.

“Listen.”  The sound of voices were drifting through the night air, getting closer. “It’s Tyelko and the twins!”

“Right.” Finno leapt to his feet, pulling shut and fastening his robes.

When he was dressed Findekano knelt down, kissing Nelyo briefly. “I’ll come to your room later.”

“No, I’ll go to yours. We can’t risk Curvo or any other of my brother’s seeing you.”

“Night Nelyo.” He whispered, then melted back into the shadows, disappearing into the depths of the garden.

Maitimo laid back on the grass and shut his eyes. He heard footsteps round the corner and Tyelko’s voice.

“What are you doing Nelyo?”

“Nothing.” He sighed, “Just watching the stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I wrote some Russingon. I never thought I would but here I am. And I truly had fun writing about one my babies. This is just planned as a one-shot (at least for now) but hopefully you all enjoyed it, and hopefully there are not too many errors that I missed while editing. I’m not going to lie the names have given me a good deal of grief. Thanks for reading!


End file.
